Horizon
by Mariko Azrael
Summary: [Deakranger] There's Ban angst in this fic. No, really. Apologies for any OOC behavior because of said angst. [Ban X Hoji]


Disclaimer: Deka is not mine

--

It occurred to Hoji that this was the first time he'd shared a truly quiet moment with Ban. Between work and arguing, they'd never had the chance before. But now it was just the two of them watching silently as the sun sunk into the horizon. If it hadn't been for the event that caused all this, he might have almost enjoyed it.

The whole thing started after yet another fight with an Alienizer piloting yet another mecha. Once the mecha was destroyed and the Alienizer deleted, all that was left to do was to meet with the city police to review property damage and any causalities.

"Just one this time," the officer told them. "Little kid, about ten years old. It looks like he was trying to get to a shelter, got lost in the confusion and was crushed by a piece of debris. Damn shame." With no change in his tone, he presented them with the necessary paperwork. "Anyways, I'm going to need one of you to sign--"

Suddenly, viciously, Ban grabbed the officer and shoved him against the wall of the damaged building. "A kid just died! How can you be so damn cold!"

Hoji somehow pried Ban off of him, holding him back. "Would you pull yourself together, idiot! I know how you feel, but this won't help that kid!"

For a second it looked like he'd gotten through to Ban as his body went limp. Then, without warning, he dashed madly in the direction of Machine Doberman. Hoji should have apologized to the officer and filled out the report first, but instead found himself dashing after Ban, buckling himself in just as he was starting the vehicle up. He was going to ask Ban where they were going, but one look at his face was enough to make him decide to wait and see.

Finally, Ban stopped at a park near the city limits. Hoji had been foolish enough to hope that he was ready to talk or at least go back to work, but no, he was slamming the door behind him and making his way up one of the steeper hills. He was quick, but Hoji kept up with him until Ban finally collapsed on the ground, staring out at the setting sun. Hoji sat down next to him, and they'd been like that ever since.

He wasn't exactly sure how long it'd been, but it had been more than long enough for him to be unnerved that Ban hadn't spoken, or even noticed he wasn't alone since they came here. He knew exactly how much pain he was in, he knew that he'd never taken things like this well, he knew that he needed to say something. Unfortunately, he still didn't what to-- or even if he could-- say that would make what Ban was going through less painful.

"I forgot."

Out of all the things Ban could've said, he hadn't been expecting that. "Forgot what?"

Ban didn't look at him. "I forgot to ask if the kid had any brother or sisters that needed help, or if his parents even knew he's gone." His features hardened, and Hoji could see a trace of the anger from earlier come back. He grabbed a fistful of grass and let it loose, watching it float in the breeze, then drift back down to the ground. "Why is it I was able to stop an Alienizer in a mech with enough power to destroy the planet, but couldn't save one kid?"

Finally, Hoji had an idea of what he should say. "Ban, look out to the horizon. What do you see?"

"The sunset?"

"No, idiot, I mean the city." Hoji made a vague motion in said city's general direction. "The only reason that city is still standing is because of our work. Of your work. You can judge yourself unfairly over this for as long as you want, but all the people still living down there may disagree with you."

Ban turned, staring at him for several moments, and then, slowly, began to smile. "Never pegged you for the comforting type, partner."

Hoji leaned backwards, propped up by his hands. "Don't call me partner. And somebody had to get you to stop whining and get back to work."

"Crap, you're right!" Ban bolted up, panicking. "Boss is gonna kill us!"

"Kill you, you mean. I just came along to make sure you didn't do anything stupid."

"Geez... you go from nice to mean really quick, you know that?" Ban offered him a hand up, which Hoji accepted. That turned out to be a mistake, because Ban took it as an opportunity to steal a kiss from him. Somewhere, in the back of his head Hoji knew he should pull away, but the kiss was so soft and slow and unlike Ban that he couldn't find it in him to do so.

Ban was the one to pull away instead, grinning brightly. Still too stunned to react, Hoji murmured, "What was that for?"

"That was a thank you," Ban explained as he dusted the dirt off of his pants. "Now we better hurry up before it's dark out."

Sure enough, the light was giving way to darkness, but as he watched Ban make his way back to Machine Doberman it didn't seem like such a bad thing.

"I'm right behind you."


End file.
